Ultimate Dieter
by Christal Alice
Summary: Kris bilang bahwa Tao terlihat gemuk dan dimulailah simulasi Tao untuk diet /"Aku tau kegiatan yang bisa membakar kalori dan tidak menyiksamu"/ "Hah ? apa ? setauku kegiatan seperti itu pasti menyiksa dan melelahkan ge!"/EXO/KRISTAO/NC 17


**Story by ©Christal_Alice**

**Tittle : Ultimate Dieter**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair :** **KRIS X TAO **

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Humor**

**Rating : NC +17**

**NB : Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan 8)**

**©KrisTao©**

"Stop Tao !"

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Kris menahan tangan kanan Tao yang hendak memasukkan cupcake coklat ke mulutnya. Tao mengerjapkan matanya polos lalu menutup mulutnya yang tadi sudah siap melahap cupcake. Bibirnya curvenya mengerucut imut sambil menatap gege tercintanya yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kenapa gege ?"

"Tao-er, kau sudah terlalu banyak makan ok!"

"Nee ? Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Tao lagi lalu meletakkan cupcake yang tadi tidak jadi dimakannya ke atas piring putih.

"Kau tidak takut gemuk heh ? Lihat pipimu sudah berisi seperti ini"

Kemudian Kris mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik Tao gemas. Sejenak Tao terdiam, masih mencerna kata-kata Kris barusan. Ia masih bingung, karena tidak seperti biasanya pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu membicarakan soal berat badan.

Kris yang mendapati Tao terdiam dengan iseng mencubit hidung bangir milik pemuda panda itu, lalu mengacak-acak surai hitam miliknya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya, menyadarkan Tao dari lamunan.

**©KrisTao©**

**Tao POV**

"Ibu…" Kataku pada Ibuku malam harinya. "Apa menurut Ibu, Tao gemuk ?"

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil memperhatikan Ibuku yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan mengeringkan piring-piring itu sebelum diletakkan di rak. Tanpa melihat kearahku, dia mengambil segenggam pisau dan garpu dari rak penirisan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak gemuk baby," Kata Ibu. "Dari mana datangnya pemikiran seperti itu ?"

Tapi aku kenal sifat ibuku yang senang bicara berputar-putar, lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain kecewa dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Oke tidak gemuk tapi, apa menurut Ibu akan lebih baik jika aku menurunkan berat badanku ?" Kali ini Ibu baru memandangku.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ya….Supaya aku bisa lebih kurus" Aku menjelaskan dengan sabar

"Dengar Tao sayang~ kau tidak perlu menjadi lebih kurus, berat badanmu sudah pas dengan tinggi badanmu"

Entah kenapa jawaban ibu barusan tidak menghiburku sama sekali. Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan ibu di dapur yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Kata-kata Kris-gege siang tadi masih menempel lekat dipikiranku. Aku takut, apa mungkin Kris-gege merasa malu punya pacar gemuk ? Hah, padahal itu sama sekali tidak penting. Apa perlu aku diet ? Bahkan aku belum pernah melakukan diet.

"Ayah, apa menurutmu aku gemuk ?" Kali ini aku bertanya pada ayah yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tamu.

"Eh gemuk ? siapa yang gemuk ?"

"Ayolah~ apa menurut ayah aku gemuk ?" Ayah memandangiku seperti baru kali ini melihatku.

"Kau bercanda ya ?" Ayah menyeringai lebar. "Berat badanmu cukup sempurna Tao" ucapnya lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Saat melewati cermin, aku diam dan menatap pantulan diriku disana. Sebelum ini tentu saja aku sudah pernah melihat bayangan diriku dalam cermin. Bahkan berjuta-juta kali. Tapi belum pernah secermat sekarang.

Aku memutar badanku ke kiri, lalu kekanan. Aku maju satu langkah, lalu mundur lagi selangkah. Menggoyangkan kaki, melambaikan tangan. Oke!Mungkin Kris-gege benar, aku gemuk . Baiklah mulai besok aku akan diet, diet dan diet .

**©KrisTao©**

Aku tau kedengarannya pasti aneh tapi aku belum pernah berdiet sebelumnya. Aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya. Aku akan mengejutkan Kris-gege, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksinya nanti. Rencananya aku akan sangat memperhatikan makanan apa saja yang masuk kemulutku dalam satu-dua minggu ini pokoknya aku tidak akan mengemil keripik kentang kesukaanku, minum-minuman bersoda. Kupikir itu cukup mudah, kecuali susu strawberry karena aku tidak akan tahan bahkan sehari pun.

"Mau kue ?" tanya Luhan-ge sambil menyodorkan piring kertas penuh berisi potongan kue berbentuk segi empat yang terbuat dari cokelat dengan lapisan keju diatasnya. Saat ini aku, Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Laydan Chen baru saja selesai makan siang. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka yang tidak sedang melakukan diet rahasia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang.

"Tidak, Xie xie ge" aku menolaknya, aku yakin kue itu rasanya enak. Ah! Aku tidak boleh tergoda.

"Ini kue buatan ibuku lho Tao baby" Luhan-ge mendesakku.

"Ibumu paling jago bikin kue coklat ya Lu" Kali ini Xiumin hyung yang bersuara.

"Aku yakin kue itu pasti enak sekali," kataku. "Tapi aku sudah benar-benar kenyang..."

Kris-ge mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenyang ? kenyang makan apa ? kau tidak makan apapun sejak tadi Tao, jangan berbohong "

"Kalau Tao tidak mau makan bagiannya buat aku saja Lu, aku kelaparan nih."

Lay-ge mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kue, tapi Luhan-ge menepisnya "Kelaparan ? kau tidak pernah berhenti makan Lay!Jadi kau tidak pernah tau rasanya sedikit lapar." Luhan-ge kembali menatapku dan memberikan piring kuenya padaku. "Ayolah Tao~ Ibuku selalu membawakan kue dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk kubagikan ke semua temanku."

"Ayolah Tao-er,makan saja" bujuk Kris-ge ."Itu tidak akan membuatmu mati kan ?"

Dengan santainya Kris-ge berbicara seperti itu, aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Padahal baru kemarin dia mengatakan kalau aku ini gemuk. Dan sekarang dia ikut memaksaku memakan kue coklat yang mengandung banyak kalori.

"Ayolah baby panda, ambil saja " desak Luha-ge lagi. "Kalau nanti kau tidak suka, Chen yang akan menghabiskannya"

Kupandangi kue itu,ukurannya sih tidak seberapa besar. Pertahanan diriku mulai melemah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kue itu memanggil-manggilku. "Tao,aku kecil kok. Kau bisa memakanku dan tidak ada bedanya" .

Aku mencondongkan badanku kedepan, "Masalahnya….Hmm sebenarnya aku sedang diet" kataku pelan dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja. Perkataanku barusan membuat semua temanku menoleh kearahku bersamaan.

"Diet ? untuk menurunkan berat badan maksudmu ?" Pekik Luha-ge heboh.

"Kau tidak perlu berdiet, berat badanmu sudah pas kok " Ucap Chen-ge santai.

"Hfft..."

Aku melirik kearah Kris-ge yang sedang menutup mulutnya, aku tau dia sedang menahan tawanya. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar kecil. Awas kau gege bodoh kalau bukan karena kau. Aku tidak akan terlihat konyol seperti ini.

"Ehm, jangan bilang kau melakukan diet karena kata-kataku kemarin ?" Kris-ge menatapku, menyamarkan tawanya barusan menjadi sebuah seringaian yang ANEH. Aku hanya diam, kesal tentu saja aku kesal rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik hidungnya yang mancung itu.

"Kau tau tidak, Shindong hyung sudah berdiet selama lima tahun ?" tanya Lay-ge.

"Diet macam apa ?" Tanya Kris-ge heran

"Diet kalori, serat, lemak, kabohidrat. Dia hanya makan satu jenis makanan, minum susu kocok bernutrisi sebagai pengganti makanan dan mengikuti rancangan menu tertentu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Lay-ge.

"Aku tidak terlalu ketat mengikuti pola tertentu" gumamku pelan.

"Tapi itu harus" kata Lay-ge. "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan berhasil"

**Tao POV END**

**©KrisTao©**

Selesai makan siang mereka semua memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Tentunya dengan Tao yang masih bersikeras menolak untuk makan kue yang diberikan Luhan dan akhirnya diambil alih oleh Lay. Tao berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi, kepalanya masih dipenuh dengan hal-hal 'Diet'. Ketika sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran-pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Tao membuatnya nyaris memekik karena kaget. Ternyata itu hanya…. Kris.

"Gege mau membuatku mati karena jantungan ya ?!" gerutu Tao kesal , anak panda itu masih kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya yang tidak tau diri.

"Maaf, kau kenapa sih ? masih memikirkan kata-kataku kemarin ya ? ayolah Tao-er aku kan hanya bercanda jangan dianggap serius"

"Tidak, perkataan gege ada benarnya juga seharusnya aku harus sedikit memperhatikan berat badanku mulai saat ini" Tao kembali melangkah namun sepasang lengan kekar milik Kris menahannya, memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tao, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya kan ?" bisik Kris lembut tepat ditelinga kekasihnya itu, Tao sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang menyapu tengkuk lehernya.

"Ngg…lepaskan gege!" Tao melepaskan lengan Kris yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku harus melakukannya, aku harus diet, aku harus menurunkan berat badanku dan aku harus melakukan kegiatan yang bisa membakar kalori"

"Membakar kalori ya…" Kris mengetuk dagunya pelan lalu sedetik kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian . Tao yang memperhatikannya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Aku tau kegiatan yang bisa membakar kalori dan tidak menyiksamu"

"Hah ? apa ? setauku kegiatan seperti itu pasti menyiksa dan melelahkan ge!" Tao berdecak pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi yang ini menyenangkan dan mungkin memang sedikit lelah" seringaian Kris terlihat jelas sekarang. Sebelum Tao membuka mulutnya lagi Kris sudah menarik tangannya menuju parkiran.

Tao masih saja bingung saat Kris menarikanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok belakang. Pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Tao untuk berbaring sebelum pemuda cantik itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tao menahan bahu Kris yang berada diatasnya. "Jadi maksud gege kegiatan membakar kalori itu…."

"apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi ? aku yakin kau sudah mengerti Sayang~"

Dan akhirnya ia memang tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi dari Kris. Karena kekasihnya itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Tao memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati ciuman hangat tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Tao melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kris saat pemuda itu memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Tao dan bermain didalam sana. Pemuda cantik itu semakin erat meremat rambut pirang milik Kris yang berada diatasnya dan tentu saja tidak mau kalah untuk memerangi lidah Kris yang berada didalam mulutnya. Sementara itu tangan Kris tampak bergerilya dibalik kemeja Tao dan semakin turun kebawah masuk kedalam celana Tao.

Perlahan namun pasti tangan jahil itu menerobos masuk ke dalam celana jeans yang dikenakan Tao, dan entah bagaimana caranya ia membuka resleting celana pemuda itu.

"Mmmpph―"

Tao mendesah saat tangan Kris menyentuh kulit pahanya perlahan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher Tao. Membuat banyak kissmark disana dan menghisapnya semakin dalam, menikmati setiap inci kulit kuning langsat itu.

"Ng..Kris ge..geh~"

Desahan-desahan basa itu terus meluncur dari bibir peach milik Tao seiring dengan tangan Kris yang tengah meremas pantatnya lembut. Wajahnya memerah dan ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara pemuda itu membuka celananya. Kini bibir Kris beralih menuju ke dada Tao, spontan membuat pemuda cantik itu meremas rambut Kris.

"Nghh…ge~geh.."

Kris menyeringai kecil saat menghisap putting dada Tao perlahan, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Tao cepat hingga duduk bersandar padanya. Dan tangannya yang bebas segera menyergap adik kecil Tao yang sudah tegang hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu memekik kaget.

Kris sengaja melembutkan gerakan tangannya, ia ingin menikmati suara desahan Tao dengan wajah memerah sesekali ia menyeringai kecil. Sedetik kemudian cairan lengket membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Kris geh..ngh..AKH!"

END

Ini fanfic gaje hasil remake milik saya juga tentunya jadi kalau terselit nama-nama asing diatas sana mohon maaf X'D dan untuk NC yang buruk itu tolong jangan dibahas karena memang ga jago bikin NC -_-

Christal_alice


End file.
